


blueberry pie

by currahees



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, just a bit of fun ok, this was written in a rush but here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees
Summary: the one where everyone gets along at game night (and babe burns the blueberry pie).
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe, Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs, George Luz/Joseph Toye, Joseph Liebgott/David Kenyon Webster, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	blueberry pie

**Author's Note:**

> hey loves, i wanted to get something out there for everyone struggling with quarantine like i am. i'm hoping to get more fics published over the next coming weeks, i missed writing about my favs.  
> find me on tumblr, i'm open for suggestions/requests! it's speirtons.  
> not edited as usual lmao.

George could smell whatever was happening in the kitchen before he heard the mini explosion. A scent of blueberries drafted through the air and for a moment all he could think about was how good the blueberry pie was going to taste. Then he heard the noise, followed by a loud “shit!” from Babe and a “told you so” from Bill. The pie must have burst in the oven, that was his conclusion.

Babe appeared in the doorway a few minutes later, “sorry guys, no pie today,” he apologies, the living room erupting into choruses of shouts and disappointment.

“Man, I can’t believe we have to eat whatever shit Toye comes up with now,” Bill sighs, dropping into the chair by the door.

“Watch it or you won’t get anything,” Joe replies, not even looking up from his phone.

“We could text Lip and ask him to pick somethin’ up on the way over?” Babe suggests, already pulling his phone out.

Lip and Speirs were set to arrive in about an hour, followed by Nix and Winters. Sunday Night meant Game Night, switching between flats for who would host weekly.

“Or we could eat the leftovers from last week? I think Roe’s Apple Crumble is in the fridge,” George offers.

“I finished that last night,” Babe mumbles, Bill swearing at him.

“Y’all outta calm down, I can always make more,” Roe speaks up, looking up from his textbook at the overly crowded room.

“You better, that was the best Apple Crumble I’ve had,” Babe insists.

Eugene grins, going slightly pink from the compliment, “Alright Heffron, just for you though.”

Bill hears this and scoffs, mocking the pair. “Wish Doc would treat me the same way he treats Babe.”

“Oh believe me, you don’t want that,” Babe winks, making a hand gesture that could only come across as crude.

The group of guys start laughing, Roe going redder than Babe’s hair. The conversation shifts into which couples are annoyingly perfect, the contenders being Dick and Nix, Toye and George or Babe and Roe. Webster and Liebgott didn’t qualify, despite their protests.

“You two are more on again off again than a fuckin’ light switch!” Bill shakes his head, silencing Webster into defeat. “I gotta say, I think it’s Winters and Nix. Never seen ‘em argue, they’ve been together since the beginning of time I swear!”

Almost as if on cue, there’s a knock at the door. George leaps up, opening it and greeting the four men that walk in.

“Speak of the devils,” Liebgott smirks, raising an eyebrow in greeting to them.

“Who?” Lipton asks, setting something down on the table in the kitchen. He must have gotten Babe’s text, the box looked like a pie.

There’s some shuffling as everyone moves around to find a seat for everyone, Babe and a few others ended up sitting on the floor. “Winters and Nix,” he answers.

“We were talkin’ about who the best couple is,” Bill fills them in.

Dick shares a look with Nix, both of them smiling a little. “Well you guys aren’t wrong,” Nix agrees, smiling to himself.

“Only cause you’ve been together since the dinosaurs,” Bill replies.

“Nah, before that,” Nix jokes.

The argument carries on as George disappears into his bedroom to find something, returning victorious.

“Found it!” He announces, stopping the discussion right when it seemed to be getting heated. In his hands was the old and very well used box of Cards Against Humanity. There’s a round of small cheers as he sits down, unboxing everything.

“We playing in pairs, yeah?” Liebgott asks.

“Pairs, yeah,” George replies, handing out the cards.

“Can’t wait to lose,” Liebgott mumbles, earning a glare from Webster. “Kidding, kidding,” he adds, although everyone knew he wasn’t. Liebgott had a tendency to play the most offensive cards whereas Webster would play the vanilla and boring ones that no one else uses.

After cards are played, a few questionable jokes made and most of the pie Lipton brought eaten, everyone is surprised at the winners.

“I knew we had it in is to win!” Babe exclaims, proudly showing off the high amount of cards Roe and him managed to win.

“I’ve known you two for years and I’m still always surprised by Doc’s dark sense of humour,” Bill shakes his head. There more risque combinations surprisingly came from Roe.

“Edward isn’t only with me for my dashing good looks,” Roe jokes.

“Although that’s a major factor,” Babe quickly adds, Roe laughing with him.

A quick glance at the clock revealed that it wasn’t too late, barely seven pm.

“I’ve got a couple of old controllers hanging around, what do you guys say to a few games of Mario Kart?” George suggests, already setting up the next game for them. This was bound to get interesting.


End file.
